


CAT-ATTACK

by LoversSpeak



Category: Happy Valley (TV), Last Tango In Halifax
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:56:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoversSpeak/pseuds/LoversSpeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A unique crossover twist to my favourite BEB's roles. Introducing Catherine Cawood & Caroline Dawson dealing with their individual issues and how they will eventually intertwine. Dedicated to my BlueEyeBaby... A Love So Sweet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	CAT-ATTACK

The usual disclaimers applied…

Enjoy…

Kind Regards…

...

CA - 1 – Meeting Faces

...

"You like that don't you?"

Catherine said bombastically, randomly slapping Leslie on the ass from behind and biting her lower lips, getting turned on again by the sounds of the slap on the woman's ass.

"You know I do."

Leslie responded, gasping and enjoying the thrusting motions the woman's fingers did inside her.

"Please... Don't."

Leslie begged, choking on each word when she felt Catherine slowly twisting her fingers and removing them from inside her.

"Put... It... Back!"

She demanded, bracing herself further into the bed. Positioning herself hopefully in an irresistible posture, she wriggled her hips seductively before Catherine with the elevation of her body.

An aroused Catherine brought her hands to Leslie's bottom, running it along her pink cheeks, spreading her slightly apart and enjoying the brief exposure of her center, she leaned forward stiffening her tongue and running it along her aroused center, slowly and effectively.

Leslie moaned, as Catherine leaned back, running her hands to settle on her waist, tightening her grip.

"Tell me how you like it?"

Catherine demanded observing her nakedness from behind, licking her lips and awaiting an answer.

"You know how I like it?"

"I know… And you know… But you won't get it unless you tell me."

Catherine said bluntly as Leslie sighed in frustration as the throbs between her thighs increased.

"Please?"

She begged.

Catherine removed one hand from the woman's waist, moistened it from her own mouth and slowly ran it across Leslie's wetness and up to her clit, circling it between her fingers, pressing forcefully and holding it momentarily. She could feel Leslie's pulsations through the contact on her clit. The pulses increased the harder she pressed.

Leslie moaned as her body jumped from the contact, before she stuttered.

"Oh Fu... Yeeeeessssss… I… Like… That…"

Leslie said in a loud moan as Catherine reclaimed her hand, the sensitive area began to throb even more from the removal of Catherine's fingers. Leslie squeezed her legs together, the feeling was excruciating yet most pleasurable.

"Cat?"

Leslie moaned frustratingly, in a pleading voice, burying her face into the covers and tightening her already tight grip into the sheets.

Catherine smiled as she motioned one hand around her waist while pressing Leslie further into the bed with her right hand. Her left hand now working articulately around her own center.

Leslie could sense Catherine's distraction, she lifted her head slightly to look at what the kneeling woman was doing behind her.

Catherine instantly seeing her intentions, leaned forward gripping her hair, pulling her forcefully back onto her, tilting her neck slightly to one side as she opened her mouth and biting roughly unto her neck, licking and swirling her tongue, rotating her lips towards her ears without the removal of her mouth from Leslie's warm flesh.

Leslie's body quivered as Catherine brought her lips to her ears and whispered.

"You don't get to look. You just get fucked…"

Leslie exhaled a shivering moan as her bottom rubbed on the element that was suggestively being spoken about.

Catherine continued her whispers.

"Since you won't tell me what you want, get on all fours and lean back onto this dick…"

Catherine paused repositioning her arms around the woman's waist to guide her as she gave Leslie her remaining order.

"And Sloooowly."

As Leslie's body began to gyrate backwards.

...

"I love when you keep your uniform on, when we... You know?... Um..."

Leslie said shy, yet gleefully, exhaling into the covers, watching the woman before her. It had been a spectacular past hour, she smiled as her body still throbbed from every memory of movement the woman did on her.

"When we what..? When we fuck?"

Catherine said candidly, looking over her left shoulder briefly glimpsing at the timid woman.

Leslie looked away shyly, before resuming her look at the woman. Her hair in a bun, small lingering unruly strands of hair dropped to the back of her neck.

She was strong from behind, in more ways than one, she thought as her smirk widened. Catherine's dominating stance had been one of the things that attracted Leslie to her, she was powerful. Catherine's body in motion was even more irresistible. Every motion of every curve, her hips swaying respectfully to the rhythms of each steps, from in front or behind. Leslie was smitten even before she knew it.

"Yeah… That."

Catherine returned her gaze to the mirror and continued the straightening of her uniform, knowing the effect she had on her spectator, she replaced her belt slowly and tugged at specific areas that she knew would have more effect from the view. She looked herself from head to toe in the mirror, ensuring that everything was back in order.

Satisfied.

She pompously smirked as she turned around to view another satisfied face, smiling back at her.

She knew there were a few erogenous words that Leslie felt overly uncomfortable verbalizing, but enjoyed her doing while they had sex and she loved that. Catherine loved being in charge of the dirty talk in bed, and everything else the woman loved while they fucked.

Leslie slowly pulled the covers down revealing her naked breast as Catherine strolled across the open floor and towards the bed, returning the teasing favor. Catherine braced one knee on the bed, pressing both her hands, one on each side of the teasing woman.

"I know that's not the only thing you like."

Catherine trailed her eyes over the naked woman's breast and up to her seductive blue-ish green eyes. She slowly leaned forward licking Leslie's left nipple, enjoying it as it became hard against her tongue, before taking it into her mouth and sucking leisurely but forcefully.

She sucked and nibbled lightly twisting Leslie's nipple between her teeth, listening to the long moans of satisfaction that escaped her mouth. A lingering moment as she rotated her head into the hardness of Leslie's erect nipple as she exhaled her own pleasure from the act. It would have been so easy to get lost in this woman's euphoric sexual presence again.

She slowly eased away and sighed from her growing sexual frustration.

"You tease."

Leslie said smirking as she opened her eyes.

"But I have to go... You beast."

Catherine chuckled as Leslie wined unsatisfactorily, she pecked her on the lips and stood up.

There was a beep on her pager as she did so. She took her eyes from the temptress and glanced down at the device. She noticed as she did, that there had already been a notice that she had missed, which must have came in while she was attending to another line of duty.

Slapping ass, perhaps.

"Shit… I really have to go, for sure now."

Catherine widened her eyes as she spoke observing the code.

This was unlike her, she scoffed immediately, turning swiftly and heading towards the front door.

This was becoming harder and harder each time. This was not the arrangement, at least not at first. How could it be? What started out as a bit of fun for both ladies was now surely developing into something more, neither however wanting to be the one to venture beyond enemy lines.

How could they?

They were both married with kids and ostensibly happy, at least to the outside world. And to make things even more complicated, this was her boss's wife. The man whom she answered to daily. Surely no good could come of this situation. This was a sure catastrophe waiting to transpire. But neither woman could help themselves, neither one wanted to.

Catherine's lunch breaks were no longer sufficient, quick pop in's at her office could no longer quench both their thirst. For her burning desire was insatiable, constantly yearning to do things to the woman would require infinite access.

But how?

Their quickies had slowly increased into longies. There was just so much she wanted to do to the woman. It was becoming hard for Catherine to do anything else when her body wouldn't stop thinking about Leslie... Ever since that white snug skirt with the split to the side, well defined thighs and relieving smooth legs that joined with her round hips. Catherine could no longer control the already growing attraction she felt for the woman.

"D.S. Catherine Cawood..."

Catherine said as she closed her car door and received the remaining details of her page.

"ETA… On scene… "

She said as she glanced on the clock in the car.

"10 minutes."

She said trying to erase the images of cleavage, nipples and ass from her mind as she turned her sirens on and pulled onto the roadway.

...

The memories of their wedding night kept flashing before her eyes, even though she stared at the telly, University Challenge had never seemed so monotonous to the language teacher before.

The many things Caroline had whispered in her ears last night, sweet promises while they made love. Caroline was gentler than she had ever been before with her. Kate had never felt so special, she sank herself further into the cushions on the settee as she was about to replay her wedding day from start to finish again, only the 12th time since she laid down.

To every question that was asked in the challenge she viewed, she filled the answer with the response she gave at the altar.

'I do.' Or 'I will.'

Her University would have surely been disqualified from the competition with those unrelated answers.

She could only think about their vows, Caroline's vow's.

"Kate…"

Caroline began, her hands started to shake she was nervous, before her family and close friends she was now expected to vow, Kate squeezed her hand softly and smiled peacefully. As Caroline remembered her words in the kitchen earlier.

"Thank you for giving me the courage to stop hiding."

She mirrored Kate's smile and continued.

"I got so used to being alone, because there was no one to blame when I disappointed myself, and in that I knew what to expect in my own life. But you were there, even when I tried to push you away, you made me comfortable to show you my wounds, i tried to hide. I couldn't breathe and you stood close and let me inhale your exhale, you breathed fresh air into my lungs,making me feel more alive than i have ever been. Thank you for waiting for me, i know it wasn't easy. I could make a lot of promises, and use words that have previously been promised from love songs of symphonies, words written for fairytales or novels, or words that are rhymed in the greatest love poems, but if anyone could break them, it would be me. So today I vow, before family and our closest friends, that there will be times when I disappoint you… But today I submit my words, my body and my actions of pursued perfection, to love you... To thank you everyday for making me the happiest woman in the world, until my last breath."

Kate glanced at her watch briefly before swinging her elevated legs from the cushions Caroline had placed beneath her legs, and placing them on the ground firmly.

The baby shifted slightly from her sudden movement, as she brought her hands protectively to her stomach, rubbing softly.

"Sorry precious one, just going to check on your Mommy."

She spoke as she stood to her feet with the assistance of the other arm braced into the couch and the other now behind her back.

Kate was amazed how tired she got these days, she was still getting used to carrying around the extra weight with her. A life, another being growing inside her was definitely worth every swollen body parts, she thought as she stood up. She had to wait so long, she was willing to endure any and everything the 9months would have in store for her and it made it so easy knowing she wouldn't have to do it alone.

She continued speaking to the baby as she resumed her rubs and walking over to the kitchen island to retrieve her phone. She glanced at her watch once more before she dialed 12 noon exactly.

She smiled as the number she dialed acknowledged the contact info on the screen.

"My Wife."

She whispered, Caroline had changed their contact details this morning as they sat cuddling in bed. She had insisted. Kate was so moved when the blonde took her phone and did so, Caroline had truly meant every word she said to her in the kitchen before their wedding as they stole one last kiss before becoming wives.

Her smile broadened as she brought the device to her ear, desperate to hear her wife's voice and to order her home.

There was no answer, as she began pacing the floor, motioning up and down as if now cradling a baby in her arms.

"Ok precious one, I know... Mommy should be back by now."

She stared at the phone speaking as she brought the device back to her ears.

"Oh hi William... It's me... Kate."

She paused as William acknowledged the call and asked if she was ok.

"Yes... Yes... Of course... Did you make the train alright?"

"I did. Thank you."

Kate continued.

"Good… Good… Um... Did you're Mum say she was going anywhere… After? It's just she's not come back and she's not answering her phone and it's been nearly an hour and a half?"

"Yes she did actually."

The young man began reassuringly.

"She said you asked her to pick up milk on the way back and she never wanted to forget it as she always did, so she printed it on her hand..."

William said in a slight chuckle.

"Ohh yes, I forgot."

Kate chuckled as she recalled her request.

"She has it written on her hand, she showed me before she left, said you would kill her if she came back without it."

Kate smiled as her chuckles subsided.

"Ha."

Kate said in a mocking gesture of laughter.

"She might have over exaggerated on that part, I do love your mother more than a jug of milk."

She smiled.

"I would think she knows that as well."

William said.

There was a ring at the door.

"I've got to go love, someone's at the door, thank you, safe journey, bye."

She ended the call as she hastened her steps towards the door, expecting it was Caroline. She knew the blonde all too well as she recalled their proposal.

Kate had opened the door to see Caroline on her knees one afternoon when she got home late from work. Kneeling before her, asking her to be her wife.

...

"Kate, I know we've been through a lot these pass few months, mainly because of my ineptness and just not being good at things sometimes, before you I never knew how to do relationships right and I want you to know how much you mean to me. I want you to come home to me everyday, to our family, never doubting how much we love you... How much I love you!"

She emphasized raising her eyebrows and widening her eyes.

"Every time you open this door, I never want you to doubt that you are coming into my love. Coming into our home, yours and mine... Aaaand I want to make that official, you know, before the baby's born."

She inhaled as the tears filled her eyes and the sobs challenged her further renunciations.

She clears her throat.

"I'm already the luckiest and happiest woman alive, thanks to you and this little one."

She gestured towards her swollen belly.

"And I would love if you would give me the honors of shouting it from the top of my voice. Waking up everyday to find new ways of keeping a smile on your face. I want to show the world how much you fill my life with joy. Katherine Abeeka Mckenzie, will you come home as my wife every day?"

The tears had filled Kate's eyes that afternoon as she nodded her head, bringing her hands to wipe the droplets from her cheeks as Caroline placed the small diamond engagement ring on her shaking finger.

...

Kate's smile widened as she placed her free hand to the door to open the knob.

She was never able to open the front door again without smiling. Going out with Caroline's love and coming home to it was the best gift Caroline could have ever given her. Now she would do it for the first time, looking at her wife coming home to her.

…


End file.
